


Comfort

by thegirl20



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene set after the girls come to see Bree at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The first signs of dawn are showing as they approach the door of the hospital. Bree takes strength from Susan’s hand in hers and Gabrielle’s reassuring grip on her elbow. They slow to a stop when they reach the door. Susan turns Bree to face her.  
  
“Everything’s gonna work out, OK? Rex’ll get through this and everything will be fine.”  
  
Bree smiles slightly at the words. Everyone says these things when, in reality, no-one knows for sure what’s going to happen. Susan pulls her into a tight hug, stroking her hair before letting her go. Gabrielle steps into her arms, squeezing her tightly. She’s so tiny, it’s almost like hugging Danielle, Bree thinks idly. A lump forms in her throat as she thinks of the look in her daughter’s eyes when she found her making the bed. She doesn’t envisage hugging Danielle any time soon. When Gabrielle pulls away she regards Bree with concerned eyes.  
  
“You’re sure you won’t come home with us? You could get cleaned up and have a nap?”  
  
Bree shakes her head.  
  
“No, I want to be here when he…when he wakes up.”  
  
Her voice falters only slightly and she paints on a bright smile for Gabby’s benefit.  
  
“Now you get on home and rest up, you’re sleeping for two now.”  
  
Gabrielle nods, unsatisfied with the answer but knowing that Bree will not change her mind. Bree hesitates. She has to compose herself before speaking to the last of her friends. Taking a steadying breath she turns to face Lynette. And as soon as those soft blue eyes meet hers, something inside of her breaks. Wordlessly, Lynette opens her arms and Bree falls into them. She clings to Lynette’s solid form, suddenly afraid to let go.  
  
“Don’t leave me.”  
  
The fierce whisper startles her. That isn’t what she planned to say. She planned to be strong.   
  
“I wasn’t going to.”  
  
Relief washes through Bree at Lynette’s response. She tightens her embrace for a second before pulling back and turning away, wiping at the tears that have fallen.  
  
Dimly she hears Lynette speaking to Susan and Gabrielle. She hears them say goodbye but she keeps her back turned, unable to watch them walk out of the door. When she feels Lynette’s arm go around her waist she closes her eyes and turns into her, hiding her face in Lynette’s neck.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Her voice is small. Lynette rubs circles on her back.  
  
“Don’t apologise. Don’t ever apologise for needing people. Hell, the number of times I’ve turned up on your doorstep needing you over silly, trivial things…”  
  
Bree pulls back to look at Lynette.  
  
“I’m sorry that you have to watch me cry over him.”  
  
Lynette gives her a half smile. She leans in and kisses Bree’s cheek, intercepting a tear with her lips.  
  
“You cry all you like, baby. I’ll be here to hold you.”


End file.
